You broke my heart! The Show!
by Mistress Ahiru
Summary: Tea has once again been forgotten by yami but will a show change his mind that is a music show includes dancing singing yami/tea atem/tea atem/anzu or yami/anzu what ever the hell u call the pairings


You Broke my heart!

Summary: tea sings this song at a talent competition with mai, serenity, and ishizu. Yami hears and says what.

My first one shot so please forgive me this thing is filled with all sorts of songs ok?!

-N-

"Tea we have to set up soon." A blond girl spoke

"I know mai. We have our outfits and instruments." Tea answered

"But mai what about the guys?" ishizu asked (ishizu is 17 in this story and is a regular teenager)

"They'll be here I took care of all that." Serenity said

"Okay well its one hour until we perform. Shall we stay here and talk or find the boys?" tea asked sitting on a nearby chair

"Well we should sit here don't want the boys knowing what we look like or the song we are singing right?" ishizu said giggling

"Damn right we don't." Mai laughed

"Well this should be interesting." Serenity said

"Yea that's right" a purple haired girl came in.

"Kisara you made it!" the girls yelled

"Of course wouldn't miss it for the world I mean I am performing with you guys right?" she smiled

"That's right now shall we blow their socks off." Kisara asked

"Hell yea!" they yelled

"Now introducing the Twighlight's sing you broke my heart and single ladies!" the announcer guy said

"Yeah Right! -serenity  
Yeah Right! -mai  
Yeah Right! -ishizu  
Yeah Right! -tea  
Yeah Right! -kisara

_Kisara singing_

_I used to sit by you at school  
I used to think you were so cool  
Remember when you said you'd wait for me  
Then you copied my Biology_

All my friends were jealous  
They all fancied you  
Never thought it would happen to you  
  
Tea singing 

Well you broke my heart  
So I broke your nose  
And I'm not sorry  
That I got blood on your clothes

Well you broke my heart  
So I dyed your eyebrows too  
And I'm not sorry  
That your mates all laughed at you

Remember when I taught you to dance  
But you didn't really stand a chance  
Two left feet standing next to me  
I was picking up your Chemistry  
  
**Serenity singing**

**All my friends were jealous  
**

**Well you broke my heart  
So I broke your nose  
And I'm not sorry  
That I got blood on your clothes**

Well you broke my heart  
So I dyed your eyebrows too  
And I'm not sorry  
That your mates all laughed at you  


_Ishizu singing  
_

_Well you broke my heart  
So i found someone new  
(And he's better than you)  
And I'm not sorry cuz now you know the truth  
(Yeah you do)_

You wanted to come 'round to my house  
I didn't know what for  
You came up to my bedroom  
You said you didn't want me no more

All my friends were saying  
"Yeah, we told you so" - all  
But I don't care  
What do they know  


_**Mai sang-  
**_

_**Well you broke my heart  
So I broke your nose  
And I'm not sorry  
That I got blood on your clothes**_

Well you broke my heart  
So I dyed your eyebrows blue  
And I'm not sorry  
That your mates all laughed at you

Yeah right  
Yeah right (well I broke your nose)  
Yeah right  
_Yeah right (got blood on your clothes)  
Yeah right  
_Yeah right (You wouldn't put up a fight)  
Yeah right  
**Yeah right  
Yeah right  
Yeah right  
Yeah right!** "

The crowd cheered! Tea saw Yami glanced at him and turned away. He frowned

"Ok now Tea she'll sing single ladies by beyonce and the others will dance, Now go"

All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up

[Verse 1]  
Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
You decided to dip but now you wanna trip  
Cuz another brother noticed me  
I'm up on him, he up on me  
dont pay him any attention  
Cuz I cried my tears, for three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me

[Chorus]  
Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh  
Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

[Verse 2]  
I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans  
Acting up, drink in my cup  
I could care less what you think  
I need no permission, did I mention  
Dont pay him any attention  
Cuz you had your turn  
And now you gon learn  
What it really feels like to miss me  
Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh  
Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

[Bridge]  
Don't treat me to these things of the world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  
Is a man that makes me then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms  
Say I'm the one you own  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost I'll be gone

All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up  
Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh  
Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it [repeat]

Wuh uh oh

"Next is Kisara with sexy naughty bitchy me"

_[Chorus]_  
I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like  
I'm the kind that boys fantasize  
I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like  
I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the  
Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

_[Chorus]_

My mouth never takes a holiday  
I always shock with the things I say  
I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who wont figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

_[Chorus]_

Sexy... naughty... bitchy...me

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

_[Chorus]_

I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly  
Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money  
I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

I pick my skirts to be sexy  
Just like my thoughts a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy  
Can't change I am  
Sexy naughty bitchy me

"Mai is next with loving you long time."

I'll

I'll

I'll

I'll Be Lovin' U Long Time.

I'll Be Lovin' (Repeat 7 Times) I'll Be Lovin' You(I'll Be Lovin' You Long Time)

I'll Be Lovin' (Repeat 7 Times) I'll Be Lovin' You(I'll Be Lovin' You Long Time)

You don't even gotta worry,

about a thing,

I got yah babe.

And ain't nobody taking me away 'cause its not a game. I'm here to stay.

See our love is stronger than any drug.

Addicted just can't get enough.

And everytime I'm with you I want some more.

Just close the door and let's explore each other.

Long as I know you've got me.

I'll be Loving You Long Time (as I can be)

I'll be lovin' you long time (eternally)

There's no stopping you and me. I'll be Loving You Long Time (as I can be)

I'll be lovin' you long time (eternally)

Don't care what no one has to say.

They don't understand us like we do.

I need you near me night and day.

Together their ain't nothing we can do.

Sweep me up and we can go,

to a little spot where no one knows.

Spend a little time just us alone.

You could caress my body and never let go.

Long as I know you've got me.

I'll be Loving You Long Time (as I can be)

I'll be lovin' you long time (eternally)

There's no stopping you and me.

I'll be Loving You Long Time (as I can be)

I'll be lovin' you long time (eternally)

Don't want another, ain't never gonna be another, Can't nobody do what you do to me. (Repeat 3 Times)

Ad Libs after repeat...

(Nobody)1st Time

(Can't nobody love me)2nd Time

(Like You Do)3rd Time

I'll be Loving You Long Time (as I can be)

I'll be lovin' you long time (eternally)

Long as I know you've got me.

I'll be Loving You Long Time (as I can be)

I'll be lovin' you long time (eternally)

There's no stopping you and me. I'll be Loving You Long Time (eternally)

I'll be lovin' you long time (eternally)

Long Time (Held Note)

I'll Be Lovin' I'll Be Lovin' You(I'll Be Lovin' You Long Time)

Repeated until the song fades out.

"Ishizu with all about us!"

They say, they don't trust,  
You, me, we, us,  
So we'll fall if we must,  
Cause it's you, me,  
And it's all about,  
It's all about

It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

If they hurt you,  
They hurt me too,  
So we'll rise up,  
Won't stop,  
And it's all about,  
It's all about,

It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
There's a theme that they can't touch  
'Cause you know (us)

It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
Run away if we must  
'Cause you know (us)

It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

They don't know,  
They can't see,  
Who we are,  
Fear is the enemy,  
Hold on tight,  
Hold on to me,  
'Cause tonight,

It's all about us,  
It's all about, all about us  
There's a theme that they can't touch  
'Cause you know (us)

It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
There's a theme that they can't touch  
'Cause you know (us)

It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
Run away if we must  
'Cause you know (us)

It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)

It's all about us!  
It's all about us

"Serenity with Bleach sixth ending… I quess"

Hitotsu! Kazoete susumeba ii,

Futatsu! Kazoete yasumeba ii,

Mittsu! Kazoete kangaerya ii,

Mai peesu de susumereba ii

Toki ga nagare tori no kosare

Aseru kimochi wo wasureru nakare

Mubou na chousen shosen muda to

Iwarete akirameru koto nakare

Ofensu! kurushii toki ni

Koso koe wo dashite ikou

Ofensu! jibun ga

Mezashiteru hou e mukae

Sobie tatta ooki na kabe ni

Osoreru koto wa nai

Kotae no nai kono jinsei wo

Mayou koto naku

Keep My Pace

Hitotsu! Kazoete susumeba ii,

Futatsu! Kazoete yasumeba ii,

Mittsu! Kazoete kangaerya ii,

Mai peesu de susumereba ii

Manabu koto no hontou no riyuu

Wakarazu ushinau bokura no jiyuu

Okubyou mono to yobaretemo

Ippo yuzureru sore ga yuuki

Ofensu! Mawari nado

Kinisezu koe wo dashite ikou

Ofensu! kata no chikara wo nuite

Saa mukaou

Sora ni egaita mirai zu ni wa

Ima wa todokanakutemo

Itsu no hi nika ryoute wo nobashi

Tsukami ni ikou

Keep My Pace

Ofensu! dekiru dake

Ooki na koe wo dashite miyou

Ofensu! jibun ga mezashiteru hou e

Mukae

Sobie tatta ooki na kabe ni

Osoreru koto wa nai

kanawanai to nigete itemo

Kawari wa inai

Hibiki wataru hajimari no ka ne

Ima tachi agaru toki

Kotae no nai kono jinsei wo

Mayou koto naku Keep my Pace

Hitotsu! Kazoete susumeba ii,

Futatsu! Kazoete yasumeba ii,

Mittsu! Kazoete kangaerya ii,

Mai peesu de susumereba ii

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Fabulous performances by these young girls." The announcer came out and spoke.

*With Yami*

"Tea what was the point of the first song?" he asked

"No reason just a spur of the moment thing…" she said looking away

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Yami asked

"Because I'm not sure about my feelings for you…" she trailed

"So that's why well I'm sure about my feelings for you."

"Yami I love you I always have… You just seemed to have no interest in me."

"Tea please don't speak that way."

"But Yami--" she was cut off when Yami started to kiss her. She draped her arms over his broad strong shoulders. Her lips brushed against his and the dominance begins. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. He coaxed her pink treasure out to play. Their tongues battle in the heat of dominance. She mewled in pleasure, that he returned her feelings. They broke for air.

"Tea I…." Yami started

"What?"

"I love you very much so much that im afraid to lose you."

"You will never lose my I promise."

They sealed the ending with a kiss.

*owari*

I hope you liked it my first one shot.

I don't own anything except my yugioh cover. Hehe

Ja Ne jesi-kun


End file.
